When The Laws of Extreme Improbability
by lalalathisisme
Summary: When Lucy Westwood is kidnapped from Dalton when she's visiting her older brother, Han contacts an old friend of his, Wade, and gets Wade's friends Kim & Ron to rescue Lucy.


_When The Laws of Extreme Improbability Inexplicably Worked Out in Their Favor: Chapter 1_

**Pairing: Ron Stoppable/Tweedles**

**I do not own Glee, CP Coulter's characters or Kim Possible. Title comes from Kim Possible ep. 69.**

* * *

><p>"KP. I don't understand, what's wrong with asking for extra cheese on my naco? It's the best part!"<p>

"CHEESE!"

"Ron. The naco is already…disgusting. WHY make it worse? I'll never understand you and your…foodage."

"Snackage, Kim. Snackage."

*Beep de beep beep*

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim! Remember that guy I told you about who I was friends with way long time ago, who taught me how to hack into computers?"

"…Centipede…worm guy?"

"Caterpillar, yes him. His younger sister was kidnapped at his school."

"Do you know by who?"

"All he said was he'd never seen anything like them. But he didn't dare try to fight her because she was throwing green fire."

"Drakken and Shego."

All hell had broken loose in Windsor. One moment they were all just goofing off, destroying Windsor in the midst of their nerf war, and the next thing they knew there was a wild woman throwing green fire around as a blue man took Lucy. Not like none of them had tried to stop him, of course, but suddenly foam darts didn't seem to have the same powerful effect up against **green fire**.

* * *

><p>Wes, David, Blaine, Kurt, Dwight, and Reed were all huddled in the doorway to Han's room, as the Tweedles paced back and forth in his room DEMANDING he do<p>

"SOMETHING-"

"ANYTHING"

"Your sister has been kidnapped-"

"By lunatics with glowing hands! -"

"And you're over here-"

"Typing on your computer-"

"Like you have not a CARE in the world!"

"This is **Lucy** we're talking about-"

"Not some random girl!"

"We have to do something!"  
>"Can't you track them?"<p>

"Can't you FIND her?"

"GUYS" Blaine said loudly, trying to interrupt the nearly hysterical twins. "Guys" he said in a softer voice, "Shhh. I'm sure Han is working on it and not just letting his sister get taken away."

Han looked up from his computer. "I've tried tracking, but I can't. It's ok though. I contacted an old friend, Wade. He's friends with a crime-fighting team who are on their way right now to fix this. It's all we can do."

"ALL WE CAN DO? LET SOME STRANGE-"

"ADULTS FIX OUR PROBLEMS?"

"THEY WON'T HELP!"

"THEY'LL NEVER TRUST US AGAIN!"

"Ethan! Evan! QUIET! OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL GET MY BASEBALL BAT!"

The room was suddenly very quiet. Kurt leaned away from the door and very softly offered to go bake the Tweedles some cookies if they came with him and left Han alone for a bit. Torn between demanding Han take more responsible action and _Kurt's cookies_, finally, they left with Kurt, as well as Reed who decided he'd be better off out of the way.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride Mr. Miller."<p>

"No problem Kim. It was the least I could do after you saved Billy from that wild bull."

"It was no big."

"Uh KP, it was a _very_ big. That bull had horns! Pointy horns!"

"Oh calm down Ron. It's been over a year. Let it go. Now come on, we're right over the school."

Kim landed gracefully outside of the gates of Dalton, and turned around to see where Ron had landed, and found him tangled up (as always) in his parachute, struggling to keep his pants up _just once_.

"Come on Ron, there's not time for goofing off."

"Oof! You think I _try_ to lose my pants?"

Kim rolled her eyes and finally Ron was able to disentangle himself.

"Come on, let's go find Wade's friend."

Kim and Ron entered Dalton and walked towards the building Wade had told them Han was in. They got to the front of a large, regal looking house.

"THIS is where they live? Man can I transfer here? I mean, there are no girls, but if this is how beautiful the house looks, imagine the FOOD! No more mystery meat, no more-"

"Ron! Not the time!"

The house looked quiet, so Kim took out her grappling-hook hairdryer and aimed it at the second floor window that was wide open. She pulled the two of them up and climbed into the window. Kim helped Ron in who had gotten stuck on the windowsill and pulled him in before turning around to survey the room. What she didn't expect was to turn around to face two pairs of bright eyes looking at her in interest.

"Oh pretty talking flower."

"Welcome to Wonderland-"

"Clever way of entering."

"How may we be of assistance?"

"Uh KP? What did we get ourselves into?"


End file.
